Stutter- Sasuke Uchiha Love Story
by WinterWolf223
Summary: Iyumi, Sasuke, and Sakura were best friends, in fact, the only two girls he even considered friends. Little did Sasuke know is that the two have secretly fallen for him! Or did he know? For a school assignment the young Uchiha writes a song about a girl who can make him stiffen, shake, and choke promising it about a special girl in Konoha High! But who's it about? Iyumi or Sakura?
1. Chapter 1

**How it all Began: Thursday**

The young Uchiha finished his beautiful love song to a mysterious girl with of course, the entire population of his fangirls screaming for his love. That's basically every girl there. Everyone except you and Sakura.

"Who's the song about?" Naruto screamed just as Sasuke was about to leave the stage. Sasuke stopped walking. "Well," he began. "I'm not going give out any names but, it's definitely a girl at Konoha High. I've known her for a while. And she's in all of my classes." He sent a devious wink towards Sakura and my way.

I knew Sasuke for years. It could be about me. But others have known Sasuke for years too. But I'm also in all of his classes. The only other girl also in all of Sasuke's classes was none other than my other best friend, Sakura Haruno. And I knew for a fact that she liked Sasuke too. We both looked at each other with the same look of shock spread out across our faces. I could tell we were both thinking of the same wonderful yet horrid thing.

_**(3rd Person POV)**_

*2 Weeks Ago*

You, Sasuke, and Sakura walked towards your guys' next class: Music with Kakashi-Sensei. Oddly enough the three of you had the exact same classes with each other. Even way back in elementary school. Hell, the 3 of you were Home Ec partners because since there was an odd number of students in the class! Anyways the point is you guys were close. Like… really close. Nothing could pull you 3 apart could it? Think again.

So anyways, you and your friends were walking to class.

**Iyumi's POV**

Sasuke, Sakura, and I walked to music together. "What do you guys think we're going to be doing in music today?" Sakura asked. "I don't know. I heard we're starting to learn about notes and reading music today." Sasuke shrugged. I groaned. "I already know how to read music!" Sasuke laughed at my childish response. I flushed a little bit. I had a crush on Sasuke but the thing was, so did Sakura. We promised not to let our feelings for him get in the way of our friendship. But lately, I had a hard time doing that. I wanted to be with him for so long. And I can tell Sakura feels the same way. Lately she and Sasuke have been getting pretty close. Well, closer than they are already.

We sat our desks. Which of course, are right next to each other. "Alright class." Kakashi called to us. Sasuke went quiet. I watched him a little bit. Stalker I know! But come on, he's hot! He noticed eventually and shot a small smile my way. I blushed a bit and faced forward.

"Today we're going to be writing songs about our life. The deadline will October 31 which gives you about 9 days starting today. The rest of class will be used to write your songs." Writing songs? Haven't had much experience with that but, okay. I glance at Sasuke and he's already writing. Geez. How long has he wanted to do this?

I got out my notebook and flipped to the first blank page. The due date is on Halloween right? I'll write a Halloween song. Why? Cause Why the heck not?

"Hey Sasuke. What are you righting about?" I heard Sakura ask. I looked up at the two. "Yeah what are you writing about?" Naruto, who was in front of me turned and asked the raven haired Uchiha. He smirked. "It's a secret...~" He sang. We've never kept secrets before. I know I'm probably overreacting but… what if it's about me? Little did I know is that this is going to be the Halloween of my life…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Friday: The Bet**

"Hey (Y/N). What are you writing your song about?" Sakura asked me. Sasuke decided to head to math with Naruto. "I'm writing a Halloween song." I told her. "That's clever. There are a lot of Christmas songs but not one Halloween song. I'm writing a love song." "For Sasuke right?" The pinkette turned a fair shade of red and tried to hide her face behind her books.

"Listen. I wanted to ask you something." Sakura said. "Have you been… um- god this so hard to say. Have you been wanting to be Sasuke's girlfriend anytime recently?"

"Actually. Yeah. Yeah I have." I had to be straight with her. "That's what I thought. I have too." She said sadly. 'How are we going to be friends if we both have feelings for him?' I thought to myself.

"Hey (Y/N). Let's have a bet."

"What bet?"

"Let's who's really the one for Sasuke. If you can win him over I'll back off and you can have him. And if I win, you back off. But we still have to stay friends. Deal?"

"Deal."

We shook hands on it and walked together to our class without another word.

***Sasuke's POV***

I told Sakura and (Y/N) that I would head to math with Naruto, but honestly, I wanted to be alone. I wanted to work on my song. It was going to be a love song for a special girl in my heart. I've actually known that's she's liked me for a while but I've been a little shy. Yes, the great Sasuke Uchiha is shy around a girl despite the fact he's got a giant club of fangirls he has to run away from every day. Big deal!

Anyways, I was going to confess through a love song I wrote. Romantic right? I just hope that my other best friend is okay with us dating…

**(A/N) So it turns out Reader Inserts aren't allowed. WHY ? So give me a name to substitute Reader-chan, and I'll pick my favorite. Also lyrics to songs aren't allowed either and disclaimers aren't enough. Again, WHY ? So I'll probably have to rewrite the first chapter….Ugh and I wanted update my other story today… T.T **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Wednesday

(Sasuke's POV)

It's now Monday and our songs are due in a couple days. I'm not worried though. I'm almost done. I'm done with the lyrics and most of the music. All I need to do is finish the music and memorize the lyrics. But I'm pretty sure I memorized them already. You go try to write a song. It gets stuck in your head really fast. Especially love songs. I don't know. I guess if you love someone the words just flow. Wow that sounded so sappy… What is she doing to me?

(Iyumi's POV)

I had my black and blue headphones on my ears and was listening to my favorite band, Maroon 5, but all I could think about was Sakura and our little bet.

It's been 3 days since Sakura and I have made the bet and I'm seriously starting to consider turning my idea of a Halloween song into a love song, especially since I know Sakura's love song is for Sasuke. No scratch that. I AM turning it into a love song. I don't know if it's the right choice though. The songs are due this Friday… Ah who cares? This song writing stuff is super easy! I was almost done the first two days of the assignment. I'm pretty confident that I can write a new song in less than a week.

"Iyumi!" I heard someone yell my name. My headphones flew off and I stopped thinking. "Ugh. What do you want Uzumaki?" I shouted as my dark brown eyes met the blond's blue orbs. "Free period is over. We've got to get to History." I jumped up and shoved my headphones in my backpack. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" I scolded the blond. He facepalmed as I sprinted to History class leaving him behind.

I stared at the worksheet in front of me and sighed. I grabbed a light blue lead pencil and started filling in the answers. I glanced our teacher, Kurenai, to find her falling asleep. I sweatdropped. 'Geez. We get that you're pregnant but seriously. You're still a teacher. You can't just fall asleep on us. Even if you're 8 months already.' I thought to myself. I brushed a stray strand of my black hair behind my right ear and started focusing on my paper.

I scribbled down another answer which, as my friends would say, was like a college essay by itself, when something hit my ear. 'What the-?' I thought. I looked on the ground. A paper airplane laid on the floor with my name on its wing. I picked up and unfolded it. There was a note inside and it was addressed to me. It was from Sasuke.

Hey Iyumi,

How you doing with your song? I'm almost finished. Listen I need to talk to you. Meet me at the Sakura tree during lunch okay?

Your Friend,

Sasuke

I chuckled lightly and turned to Sasuke. I responded on another piece of paper, folded it into a paper airplane as well, and sent towards Sasuke's way.

(Sasuke's POV)

I sent Iyumi a note asking her about meeting me at lunch. Suddenly, I saw a paper airplane fly across from me. I grabbed it and unfolded it. There was a note inside from Iyumi.

Sasuke,

Yeah sure I'll meet you at lunch. By the way, don't you think it's a little silly to be passing notes by airplane even though our desks are right next to each other? Especially since Kurenai is fast asleep…

Iyumi

I looked up at our sensei to find that Iyumi was right. Kurenai was out cold. I looked at Iyumi with a light pink blush across my cheeks. She gave a small smile. My blush reddened. But I looked back at Sakura. My eyes were on her, and her only. I'm sorry Iyumi…

**(A/N)Sasuke and Iyumi will end up together okay? Just bear with me for now... THIS IS MY ULTAMITE TWIST MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA *coughing fit***


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The deadline

Oh crud. Today's Halloween right? That means our sons are due today. I don't even know why I kept a love song. Not after what Sasuke told me this Wednesday.

_*Flashback*_

_"Hey Sasuke! What's up?"_

_"Hey Iyumi."_

_"So why'd you call me?"_

_"It's about my song."_

_"What, having trouble?"_

_"No it's just that…"_

_"Just what?"_

_"I'm writing a love song. For Sakura."_

_*End of Flashback*_

_My heart just broke thinking about it again. Oh, who am I kidding? Sakura's smart, kind, and not to mention drop dead gorgeous. Heck, she's the one who introduced me to Sasuke! Sakura won. I have to back off of Sasuke._

_With this miserable thought in mind, I walked into music. "Here's my song." I said handing the hard drive to Kakashi._

_"I don't need it."_

_"What? But aren't our songs due today?" Ok, what the hell? Did I miss the date again?_

_"Take a seat Iyumi."_

_Baffled, I sat down._

_"Class, today is October 31__st__ meaning your songs are due today," Kakashi announces. "But to turn in your song you must preform your song to us and the rest of the school."_

_"SAY WHAT!?"_

_"What the fuck dude?!"_

_"You never told us about this!"_

_"It was a surprise." He shrugs. "You have 15 minutes to get ready. '_

_Oh crap. Did I mention I have stage fright? I'm trying to get over it, but seriously, singing a song that I wrote is probably not helping me any. God I am SCREWED. But let's face it. Maybe the song I wrote will get Sasuke to fall in love with me. Oh my god. I'm turning into a fangirl. Ok, so I have 15 minutes to brace myself… Breathe Iyumi… Boy am I lucky that I memorized my lyrics._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Songs

Alright, it's my turn. You can do this Iyumi. Just breathe…

*XxX*xXx*XxX*

The red curtains go up and everyone's gaze is on me. I can feel myself panicking. Then I see Sasuke's face. He smiles sincerely, which is something I haven't seen him do in a long time. As I calm down slowly, I begin to talk. "Hey everybody!" I say into the microphone. "I'm Iyumi Hatsune and this song is called How Did I Fall In Love With You?"

*Timeskip to after the song*

I can't believe I did that. I just sang I love song that I wrote to my highschool. And it was for SASUKE. Oh my god I sucked so bad. Crap I'm gonna miss Sakura's song.

Sakura was already on the stage by the time I had got to the audience. I sat in the vacant seat next to Sasuke. He smiled a small smile.

"Hey Iyumi." He said.

"Hey." I responded.

"Can you meet me backstage after I finish my song?"

"Sure."

Sakura started talking. "This song is called Sk8ter Boi."

*Timeskip to after the song*

She sang so beautifully. Now I feel bad. She loves Sasuke and Sasuke loves her. And that song was directed exactly to me. "Well, tough luck that boy's mine now"? Did she already know that Sasuke's song was for her her? Sasuke snapped me out of my thoughts by squeezing my hand.

"Wish me luck, Iyumi."

"I will."

I watched as Sqasuke made his way swiftly up the stairs and on the stage. 'I know that he loves Sakura.' I kept that in mind but knowing that I can't be with him completely crushed me.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha and my song is called Stutter." he introduced. I couldn't take it anymore. I got up and asked Kakashi if I could go to the bathroom. The minute he gave me permission, I ran out of there. I took a glance at Sasuke to find his face twisted with pure hurt. He stared right at me. He was probably sad that I was leaving in the middle of his song. I didn't want to leave, but I just couldn't take it anymore. My heart hurt too much. 'I'm sorry Sasuke. For everything.'

I ran to the girl's bathroom and cried. 'Why can't he love me? What's wrong with me? What will happen when I confess?' Horrible thoughts of rejection and sorrow that had filled me the past few days came flooding out in angry tears. I buried my face in my hands and began to cry harder. As good as it felt to get rid of all those bottled up feelings, I had to get rid of them myself. I miss the days when Sasuke and Sakura held my hands and helped me cry. How is it that one school assignment can shove 12 years of friendship down the drain? How can it tear us apart so easily?

*XxX*xXx*XxX*

After the sob fest I had in the bathroom, I decided I would head back. The young Uchiha had finished his song for Sakura and was heading down the stage when Naruto shouted, "Who's the song for?" He stopped and walked back into the spotlight. "It's about a girl, and yes, she goes to Konoha High. And she's also in all of my classes." He sent a devious smirk towards Sakura's and my way. But I already know it wasn't for me.

*XxX*xXx*XxX*

I walked backstage to find Sasuke leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"'Sup Uchiha?"

"Hn. Since when did you start calling me by my last name?"

"Since now."

"Whatever. Hey, I wanted to ask you something. Who'd you write that song about?"

"Well…"

"Oh come on! I told you who my song was for!"

Dammit. He had a good point. It was stupid but it was kind of like I owed him.

"It was for you."

He blinked twice.

"For… me?"

"Yep. Hey I gotta go. I'll see you later."

"Iyumi wait!" I heard Sasuke yell back at me as I sprinted out of there. But I didn't care. Oddly enough, even when you know that the person you're confessing to likes someone else, you still tend to freak out. I kept running not looking back. Actually, I wasn't looking at anything. My eyes were shut tight. I ran and ran until I bumped into someone. "Sorry!" I said. Then I realized it was Naruto.

"Haha. It's OK Iyumi-chan." He told me. "Hey guess what? I have something I want to tell you!"

"What is it Naruto-kun?" 'I swear to god, if it's something about Sasuke or Sakura I'm going to freaking punch him in the face.'

"_I love you."_

**(A/N) Hey everyone! I would just like to point out that I don't own any of these songs. Or Naruto. How Did I Fall In Love With You? is by Yao Si Ting. Sk8ter Boi is by Avil Lavigne. And Stutter is by Maroon 5… and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Enjoy readers! **


End file.
